Sharing Scars
by Ryan-Ookami
Summary: Demyx has a few questions for an annoyed Axel.
1. Chapter 1

Sharing Scars

By: Ryan Ookami

Pairing: None. Axel and Demyx, but simply friends here folks. (although I doubt Axel'd agree they're friends.)

Rating: Pg13 for mild swearing.

Disclaimers: I only own the Playstation and Memory card I use to torture these guys endlessly. If they like, I'm willing to let them own me. Please.

Notes: Quick little story, nothing terribly deep. Just having fun. Big on dialogue, little on...well everything else. Sorry. Oh, and although it becomes clear fairly quickly, the first speaker is Demyx, the second is Axel, just so you know. It also seems to be fandom law, if Axel's in a fic, "Got it memorized?" has to be said at least once. I find it amusing, and so I indulge. Why is everything cooler when you say "Got it memorized?" at the end of it?

----------

"This one?"

"A rock."

"That one?"

"Stick."

"I see. Hmm...Over here?"

"Another rock---brick actually."

"Wow Axel, you really have a lot of scars!"

"Observant, aren't you?"

"Did you get them while you were still alive?"

The redhead sighed heavily. "Yes, Demyx. What's with the twenty questions?"

"Bored." he shrugged.

"You're always bored. Why don't you go ask the Superior for a mission or something?"

"He's always busy with that new kid lately, number thirteen. They're hardly ever apart from each other."

"Fine, then go bug Saix about his scars instead."

"He likes to sleep in late. So how many fights are they from?"

Axel frowned. Following a conversation started by Demyx was the closest thing to impossible. "What are you talking about now?"

"The scars, silly." Demyx pointed to a rather large scar that stood out clearly against the flame-wielder's pale back. "This one?"

"Two-by-four."

"Odd weaponry. What were you fighting over?"

"It wasn't a fight. Next time you knock and I say 'I'm getting dressed', it's not an invitation to come in. Got it memorized?" he pulled his black sleeveless on quickly and reached for the concealing safety of his voluminous coat.

"We have no modesty, so what does it matter?"

"It just does."

"That's not an answer."

"Words came out of my mouth in response to your stupidity. It's as close to an answer as you're going to get."

"Grumpy in the morning, aren't you? So if it wasn't a fight..."

"You know, I don't ask you about your life before the Organization."

Demyx clapped delightedly. "Ooh! What do you want to know about me? We can share secrets and really get to know each other!"

Axel barely resisted the urge to throttle the younger man. "It's all in the past, Demyx. It doesn't matter anymore."

He pouted and ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "I just wanted to know more about you, that's all."

The redhead sighed quietly as he did up his coat and turned to face the other man. "Fine. I got them when I got run out of the last town I was in. Most of them, at least."

"The scars?"

"Yes, dummy. You pay attention really well."

"Oh. Why'd they do that?"

"Dunno. Superstitious, I guess. My world was like that...they didn't like the fact that I looked different from everyone else."

"Superst–hmm...isn't that just another world for nuts?"

Axel chuckled lightly. "Close enough."

"What happened?"

"I died. I woke up. Burned the whole shitty town to a cinder. I think Xemnas found me about then, but that part's still a little bit vague."

"I'm sorry."

Axel shrugged, twirling a ribbon of fire lazily around his black clad fingers. "Don't be, it was a long time ago. Besides, it's not like I cared."

"Then why'd you get revenge on them by burning the town?"

"I thought it might make me feel something."

"Did it?"

"Dummy."

"Did it?" the brunette pressed.

"Yes...I think so..." he sighed. "It felt familiar at the time."

"What was it? Happiness? Relief? A complete and utter state of supreme euphoria?"

That last bit deserved a smack, which Axel delivered sharply across the back of the musician's head. "Idiot. It was regret."

"Oh." Demyx paused reflectively for a half a second before his face lit up with childish glee. "My turn now! Let's start with where I was born..."

"Idiot."

FINI

----------

Notes: There. Short, sweet, heavy on the dialogue, and altogether unimportant. But fun (or so I think). I like making up angsty pasts for the poor Organization members...after all, they gave into their darkness for some reason, right? Feel free, to comment, critique...hell, flame me. Axel won't mind.

RyanOokami


	2. Special Omake Chapter

Silly Omake Addition to Sharing Scars.

Same disclaimers apply. I don't own these characters...which saddens me.

Note: This is just a silly omake add on to the story, that while I personally find funny, you might not. Oh well. It makes me laugh, and that's why I wrote it down.

-----------

Axel was busily absorbed in his video game when Saix stormed into the den, grabbing the controller out of his hands and hurling it across the room. "Dude! That was my last Mario!" The redhead protested.

The elder member of the Organization grabbed him by the front of his jacket and lifted him up. "If you EVER send that idiotic waste of nonexistence to bother me again I will truss you up and do something so horrible, so vile, so disgusting to you, not only can you not imagine it, you can't even CONCEIVE of it!" he fumed in a disturbingly quiet voice, inches from the flame wielder's face before letting him drop unceremoniously to the couch. Saix then turned sharply on his heel and hurried out of the room, brushing past Demyx without even acknowledging him. The musician seemed to look rather worse for the wear, Axel noticed as he picked himself up, Saix had probably dealt with him first.

"And I thought you were grumpy." Demyx frowned. "What was THAT about?"

Axel looked at the door Saix had left through with worried green eyes. "I think he just threatened to have sex with me."

FINI

----------

To those that don't get it, or have memory retention problems, Axel suggested Demyx go bug Saix about his scars. For some reason Saix didn't seem to appreciate the attention. Comments are always nice.

RyanOokami


End file.
